Trust is an essential component to many social and business interactions, but trust can be both hard to measure and difficult to quantify. People typically look towards a variety of different factors, experiences, and influences to determine how much to trust another party or entity in a transaction. For example, a potential customer deciding whether to dine at a particular restaurant may take into account how many times he or she has eaten at the restaurant, word of mouth from friends and family, and any ratings from online feedback sites. As another example, a bank may look up the credit score of a potential borrower as a measure of their financial responsibility when determining whether to issue a loan. Often, people can have wildly different preferences as to which factors are the most important in determining trust levels, and these preferences may change depending on the type and details of the transaction. Trust can also change over time, reflecting the cumulative experiences, transaction history, and recent trends between entities. A single negative event can destroy trust, and trust can also be rebuilt over time. All of the above considerations make “trust” an elusive measure to capture.